Snow Scene
by Yakigane
Summary: /The GazettE/ Le groupe s'est séparé... Kai se souvient.


**Auteur :** Yakigane  
**Titre : **Snow Scene  
**Base :** The GazettE  
**Disclaimer :** M'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage...  
**Genre :** Triste, mignon.  
**Pairing :** Vous le saurez à le fin nn  
**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais besoin d'écrire et rien sous la main, pas la moindre fic, pas la moindreclef USB... Et Finalement... Woah

Tout avait comencé là, dans ce parc, exactement six ans auparavant. Tout avait commencé sous une neige battante, un véritable blizzard. Cette fois... Cette fois il ne neigeait pas. Le temps était froid et sec, et le vent claquait contre sa joue. Tout avait commencé là et tout s'y terminait. Eux qui avaient été comme des frères, commes les doigts de la main, désormais, semblaient à peine se connaître. Chacun était parti de son côté, sans jamais rien dire aux autres. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, jamais connus. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais réalisé leur rêve, comme si tout ça... Comme si GazettE n'avait été qu'une chimère, un rêve, justement, et que tous les cinq s'étaient subitement réveillés et avaient tout oublié - même si les dvds, les films et autres photos étaient toujours là.

Parfois, il venait ici, et se disait que les autres avaient effectivement tout oublié, jusqu'à l'existence même de chacun des autres. Il avait profité de leur séparation pour faire des études, et allait bientôt passer son examen pour passer en deuxième année. Assis là, il se remémorait le bon temps passé avec eux, son arrivée un peu tardive dans le groupe, leurs 'persécutions' qui étaient en fait une façon de lui montrer leur affection, les repas et autres collations qu'il leur préparait, Reita qui rechignait à chaque fois mais qui aimait tout de même ce qu'il préparait...

Et chaque fois, la douleur était un peu plus forte. La douleur de les avoir perdu, la douleur d'avoir perdu leur unité. La douleur de ne plus pouvoir être là pour eux lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Alors il avait décidé de faire comme les autres. Il allait rentrer à Tokushima, et y refaire sa vie. Peut-être même allait-il y reprendre le restaurant de ses parents. En attendant, il était là, sur ce banc, et dans ses oreilles résonnait la bien triste mélodie de Guren, faisant monter les larmes. Il écoutait attentivement les paroles, tout en se disant que Ruki avait toujours eu un don pour aborder les thèmes les plus graves d'une manière des plus magnifiques. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait, les mots de Ruki... Toujours justes, toujours ceux qu'ils fallait, au bon moment. A ses yeux, le chanteur avait toujours été le membre le plus chaleureux du groupe. C'était celui qui les maintenait unis, et sans lui... Sans lui, GazettE ne pourrait plus être, et, effectivement, lorsqu'il avait quitté le groupe, GazettE n'avait plus jamais été. Il n'y avait plus de complicité, même plus d'amitié, plus rien, juste l'ombre d'un lien disparu.

Il avait pourtant espéré les revoir un jour... Il ne les avait jamais recroisés. Peut-être Ruki, Uruha et Reita se voyaient-il de temps à autre, à Kanagawa ? Qu'en savait-il, il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'eux... Et n'en aurait probablement plus jamais. Après tout, son départ pour Tokushima aurait lieu la semaine suivante, après le concert des autres groupes de la PSC. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'y aller ? Il savait pourtant qu'il allait pleurer. Peut-être était-il simplement le seul à ne pas supporter la séparation du groupe... Et il avait besoin d'un repère. Et le seul qui lui restait, c'était celui-là... Après le concert, il irait leur dire au revoir, et puis il mettrai sa batterie à vendre, pour ne plus avoir envie d'en jouer. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il jouait les mélodies composées par les autres, repensait aux lives, au groupe, à leur ancienne complicité... Et se mettait à pleurer.

Il pouvait aussi la donner à l'un des batteurs de la compagnie, après tout sa batterie était très complète, et la revendre à n'importe qui lui faisait un peu peur. Au moins, là, il serait sûr qu'elle serait bien utilisée... De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la garder. Il en parlerait à miyavi un peu plus tard, du moins s'il le recroisait un jour.

Kai se détacha de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Peut-être que les autres avaient déjà revendu leurs instruments... Ou alors les avaient-ils rangés dans un placard et ne s'en servaient plus. Qu'importait ? Il n'y avait plus de GazettE. Il n'y avait plus rien. Leur univers avait été anéanti. Les blogs et fansites devaient toujours exister quelque part, laissés à l'abandon, vestiges d'une gloire passée, perdue, ruines d'un univers détruit. Il n'y avait plus de Kai. Il n'y avait plus de Ruki, d'Uruha, de Reita... D'Aoi. Ce dernier était censé être retourné à Mie. Il avait essayé de le contacter, il avais voulu aller le voir. Ses voisins lui avaient indiqué que plus personne n'était revenu dans cette maison depuis le précédent Noël... Avant la séparation du groupe. Qu'avait bien pu devenir l'ancien guitariste ? C'était une question que Yutaka se posait souvent. Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas chercher à tous les retrouver. Il _leur _avait promis.

Lentement, difficilement, comme si le temps avait accéléré depuis leur séparation, il se releva. Comme s'il était devenu un vieillard. Après tout il avait perdu ses seules raisons de vivre, alors c'était tout comme. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus personne, et son inquiétude grandissait à chaque seconde : sa solitude lui faisait peur, il voulait être auprès des autres, auprès de _lui_. Il voulait sourire à nouveau, discuter de tout et n'importe quoi avec eux, raconter des bêtises, écouter les solos improvisés d'Uruha, le voir se disputer avec Reita, faire l'idiot avec Aoi, jouer contre Ruki, et cuisiner pour eux... En y repensant, sa famille, c'était eux, désormais. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien, plus personne sur qui se reposer, sinon ses fraîches études.

A ce sujet, il se disait qu'il allait devoir rentrer, oublier, et travailler comme si de rien n'était pour obtenir son diplôme en cuisine, et partir, rentrer 'chez lui'. Pourtant... Pourtant, pour lui, son chez lui, c'était à Tokyo, à la PSC. Comme quoi il n'avait plus le moindre repère. Même plus d'endroit où rentrer... Lui qui avait déjà commencé à avancer, il s'arrêta. Quelle direction prendre ? Comment rentrer chez lui ? Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu, et plus rien ne le ramènerait jusqu'à un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Plus rien sinon le groupe. Groupe qui n'était plus. Qui ne serait jamais plus. De toute façon, Aoi avait disparu. Et s'il était... Non. Yutaka secoua la tête pour chasser cette atroce pensée de son esprit. Non. Aoi était en vie, il le savait, il le sentait, même si le guitariste était sûrement très loin...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horizon. Où aller ? Pourquoi y aller ? Il n'avait plus vraiment de but, ou plutôt, il n'était plus aussi impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait qu'à l'époque du groupe. Il avait l'impression que sa vie s'était écroulée à ce moment. Il avait voulu se relever, mais seul il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait coupé tous les ponts avec ses amis, avait renoué des liens avec sa famille. Mais il était toujours aussi seul... Et la neige se mettait à tomber, douce mais froide, recouvrant de son manteau blanc le jardin public, où quelques enfants la ramassaient déjà pour faire des batailles de boules de neige. Un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, il prit le chemin de l'appartement qu'il louait, quand l'un des projectiles vint s'écraser contre son dos. Il se retourna, intrigué, ne se rappelant pas avoir vu d'enfant dans cette direction avant de partir.

Et pourtant il y en avait un. Un grand enfant, une silhouette noire qui se dressait au milieu de l'étendue blanche, qui ramassait déjà un petit tas de neige pour en faire une nouvelle boule. L'ancien batteur s'empressa de l'imiter, et fut le premier à tirer, atteignant l'emplacement du coeur du jeune homme. Ce dernier lâcha son projectile, se laissant tomber dans l'épaisse couche de neige, qui devait maintenant atteindre les vingt ou trente centimètres. Kai se précipita au-dessus de son adversaire, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu m'a tué," lança le brun, hilare.

Mais lui ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder, de toucher sa peau, son visage, comme pour s'assurer que ça n'était pas qu'une illusion. Et l'autre se laissait faire avec un calme déconcertant. Il traçait, retraçait les courbes de son visage, de son torse, les regardait sous tous les angles, ses yeux s'emplissant peu à peu de larmes. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, il se jeta dans ses bras, ignorant le froid et la neige, pleurant tout ce qu'il savait.

Il avait été perdu. Il venait de retrouver son chemin. Ses lèvres se posèrent une première fois sur celles de l'ancien guitariste. Et elles recommencèrent. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre n'aient plus de souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de forces pour continuer. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. L'attente, la tristesse, l'angoisse, la solitude... Tout celà était terminé. Bel et bien terminé. Parce qu'il était là.


End file.
